1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses, such as plasma display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a characteristic dustproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses, such as plasma display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, capable of displaying images on large screens have been put to practical use, and there has been an increasing demand for such a display apparatus.
A plasma display apparatus, for example, includes a plasma display panel and an optical filter on a front side of the plasma display panel at which an image is displayed. The optical filter has a color-tone correcting function, a contrast emphasizing function, an electromagnetic-wave blocking function, etc. and serves a front plate.
The front plate is made of a transparent or translucent material, such as glass. To obtain a glass plate having the above-described functions, a film is attached to a surface of the glass plate and etching is performed to impart conductivity. The front plate is arranged to be spaced from the plasma display panel by several millimeters. Thus, heat generated by the panel is blocked and the panel is prevented from receiving an impact from the outside.
In general, liquid crystal display apparatuses are free from a front plate having functions as those of the front plate included in the plasma display apparatuses. However, in the case where a liquid crystal display apparatus has a touch panel function, a touch panel is provided in front of a liquid crystal panel as a front plate.
As described above, the front plate placed in front of the plasma display panel or the liquid crystal panel is spaced from the plasma display panel or the liquid crystal panel by several millimeters. Therefore, if foreign matter, such as dust and cigarette smoke, enters this space, the foreign matter adheres to the front surface of the panel or the back surface of the front plate. This may cause display defects such as reduction in contrast, stain, etc.
To prevent the entrance of foreign matter, a cushion can be placed between the panel and the front plate so as to seal an image display area (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2003-131580 and 11-237844).
FIG. 12 is a sectional view of a plasma display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-131580.
A bezel 2 has an opening 2a at which an image display area of a panel body 1 on the front side thereof is exposed. A transparent front plate 3, which is larger than the opening 2a, is disposed so as to cover the opening 2a by being held between a pressing metal part 6 and the bezel 2 at a peripheral portion thereof.
An elastic member 4 made of a material such as polyurethane rubber, silicone rubber, or acrylic rubber is disposed between the panel body 1 and the front plate 3 so as to extend along the periphery of the image display area. The panel body 1 is in contact with the elastic member 4, which is in contact with the front plate 3. Since the image display area is surrounded by the elastic member 4, the foreign matter can be prevented from entering the image display area. An electric circuit board 7 is disposed behind (on the right in the figure) of the panel body 1.
In the dustproof structure of the related art shown in FIG. 12, an adhesive member, such as double-faced adhesive tape, is used to fix the elastic member 4, such as a cushion, disposed along the periphery of the image display area. The adhesive member is attached to the panel body or the front plate.
Display apparatuses with large screens, such as 50-inch to 60-inch or larger screens, generally have an outer width of 1000 mm or more. Thus, the length of the elastic member is also 1000 mm or more. Since the width of the elastic member is small, such as 10 mm, it is difficult to reliably attach the elastic member.
More specifically, when a long elastic member is fixed with an adhesive, the elastic member is often fixed at a position displaced from the desired position or in a non-linear manner. In such a case, there is a risk that the elastic member will interfere with another member or be exposed at the bezel opening. It is desirable to avoid such a situation in view of the manufacturing process and quality.
In addition, when the elastic member, which is fixed with an adhesive, is removed, there is a possibility that the adhesive remains on the panel body or the front plate. This is undesirable in view of disassemblability.